Kakak Beradik v0259
by Authorjelek
Summary: AU. Ini adalah cerita tentang kakak-beradik gurita itu.


Saya merasa kualat ke fandom KHR yang saya cintai.

Akhirnya, setelah setahun kurang berencana, dibuat deh.

* * *

**Kakak-Beradik v0259**

**Disclaimer**: KHR! © Amano Akira

**Genre:** Family/Humor—mungkin?

**Rating:** K+—beneran kali ini wwwww

**Warning!** Di sini Lavina-nya nista banget, banyak hal tak karuan(?), G.-nya suka nggangguin adeknya, dan Gokudera… yah seperti biasa(?). Oya, typo (mungkin), AU, OOC, garing, abal, dan sejenisnya atau yang gak sejenis juga boleh(?).

**Summary: **Ini adalah cerita tentang kakak-beradik gurita itu.

* * *

1. Workaholic + Tsundere= …?

"Masih sibuk mengerjakan PR?"

Sang kakak—G.—menghembuskan nafas penuh asap rokoknya. Ia masih berbaring santai di sofa sambil menatap adiknya yang 'serius' mengerjakan pr makalah—atau apalah—nya.

"Dari kemarin kau mengerjakan makalah itu tidak selesai juga. Memang apa sih yang k—"

"Aku tidak sepertimu—_workaholic _bodoh yang mau saja merelakan seluruh waktu tidurnya hanya untuk bersanding dengan berkas-berkas kantor selama seharian penuh. Paling tidak kemarin aku sudah mengerjakan tiga perempat dari makalahnya, jadi hari ini aku bisa menyelesaikannya lalu istirahat," ucap Gokudera pedas. Sebenarnya urat di kepala G. sudah sedikit terlihat, tapi ia berhasil menahan emosinya.

"Tidak sopan bicara itu ke kakakmu, Adik Bodoh."

"Aku hanya bilang kenyataannya. Dulu kau sampai mengabaikanku hanya untuk mengerjakan gunungan PRmu itu." Gokudera menyesap coklat panas yang ia buat tadi—sambil menunggu turunnya suhu minumannya, ia mengerjakan pr, dan akhirnya sisa pekerjaannya hampir selesai sekarang—lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke pekerjaannya.

"Tapi aku berhasil mengerjakan semuanya dalam sehari dan dapat bermain denganmu esoknya k—"

"Kau tidak pernah begitu, Kakak Pelupa Bodoh. Esoknya kau menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring di kasur, istirahat seharian karena terlalu lelah," Gokudera masih serius mengerjakan makalahnya sambil bersiap membalas pembelaan-pembelaan yang akan dilakukan kakaknya berikutnya.

"Lalu esoknya lagi? Aku tidak akan selama itu beristirah—"

"Kau lupa? Paling kau bosan dan mencari pekerjaan baru. Kau _workaholic_ sejak kecil, Kakak Bodoh. Mana mau kau menerima ajakanku untuk main?"

G. menghela napas pendek—memang sulit menghadapi adiknya, "Hei, Hayato, jadi kau sebegitu inginnya bermain denganku, eh? Sampai kau menghapal apa saja yang membuatku mengabaikan ajakan mainmu. Ternyata kau perhatian juga, ya," ucap G dengan seringai tipis.

BRAAK.

Sebuah gebrakan meja yang cukup keras hingga dapat menumpahkan coklat panas Gokudera .

"Cukup, Kakak Bodoh. Jangan besar kepala. Siapa yang perhatian kepada kakak sepertimu? Aku ke dapur," Gokudera menunduk, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Senyum G. pun melebar, "Dasar… adik _**tsundere**_."

Dan dilanjutkan dengan menatap adik yang sudah memunggunginya.

2. Pacar dan Brocon?

"Hayato, aku menemukan sesuatu di dompetmu," G. tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan selembar foto yang didapatnya dari dompet sang adik. Gokudera refleks menoleh, dan mimiknya otomatis menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"K-Kenapa kau buka-buka dompet orang, Kakak Bodoh? !" ia segera merebut selembar foto yang harusnya tersimpan—dengan aman—di dompetnya, lalu menyembunyikannya dengan dua tangannya (bagai anak gadis yang rahasianya ketahuan atau apalah).

Dan G. mulai menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Hayato, kau tak pernah menceritakanku kalau punya pacar. Gadis berambut coklat yang berada di foto itu siapa?" G. menunjuk ke arah foto—sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya, menggoda sang adik yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"D-Diam. Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku punya pacar pun, tak perlu kuberitahukan kepadamu!"

"Hee?" tertawa kecil melihat adiknya sedikit salah tingkah, "Sepertinya Ibu mengetahui gadis itu. Dia pernah mampir, bukan? Akan kuberitahukan kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengannya."

"Kalau kau memberitahu ibu, aku akan memasang petasan lagi di kamarmu—Kakak Bodoh."

"Hayato, berhentilah bermain dengan petasan atau dinamit itu!" sebuah jeda untuk menghela napas singkat, "kau belum kapok ditangkap Alaude waktu itu? Beruntung dia temanku, jadi kau tidak jadi dimasukkan ke penjara anak dan hanya kena denda!"

Gokudera menelan ludah, lalu memasukkan kembali dinamit yang tadi sudah berada di tangannya,"B-Baiklah. Kali ini, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tidak memberitahukan soal Haru ke Ibu?"

"Oh jadi namanya Haru, ya," senyum tipis kembali terlukis di paras tampannya,"Syarat eh… panggil aku G.-_nii-san_."

BLUSH.

_Like hell I would—_kata-kata itu pun memenuhi pikiran Gokudera sekarang.

"G.-n-n…."

"Sulit eh? Terakhir kau memanggilku kakak tanpa embel-embel saja saat umurmu 6 tahun."

"J-Jadi kau rindu ya kupanggil begitu?" Gokudera tampak menggeretakkan giginya, lalu menutup matanya, "kalau begitu…"

Dan G sudah berpose kepedean merasa akan melihat adiknya akan kembali ke sifat menggemaskannya, seperti dulu.

"… dasar _brother complex_!Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan si Semangka setengah Nanas itu, dasar Kakak brocon Bodoh!" ucap—jerit?—Gokudera lalu pergi meninggalkan G.

G. yang sudah mematung di situ, setelah di samakan oleh Semangka setengah Nanas yang sudah dikenal paling nista seantero Namimori itu.

3. Ibu ... gagal?

TING TONG TING TONG.

Seseorang bersurai perak pun selesai memainkan pianonya. Sementara itu, ibunya sudah duduk manis di kursi belakangnya, memegang sebingkai foto dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hayato,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tersenyum lembut ke hadapan ibunya. Duduk di samping ibunya, ikut melihat apa yang sedang ditatap ibunya. Fotonya, bersama G. dan Lavina—ibunya, atau ibu mereka—sedang bermain piano bersama.

"kau ingat kan, saat kita bertiga bermain piano bersama seperti ini?" ucap Lavina dengan senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Gokudera mengangguk pelan, akan tetapi—

—tiba-tiba Lavina mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan senyum tipisnya memudar.

CRAANG.

Ditambah dengan bingkai foto yang (seharusnya) benda kesayangannya terjatuh begitu saja hingga pecah.

"A-Ada apa, _Okaa-san_?" Gokudera memungut serpihan kaca itu satu persatu, raut wajahnya khawatir. Jelas—sekarang ibunya sudah mulai menitikkan air mata dan mimiknya... bagai orang depresi.

**(Depresi.)**

"_Okaa-san_, apa yang terjadi?"Gokudera menggenggam tangan Lavina, sementara Lavina masih menangis—bahkan makin menjadi-jadi.

"H-Hayato… Ibu ini… ibu gagal… kah?" tanyanya di sela-sela isakannya. Gokudera hanya dapat mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Lalu Lavina kembali membuka mulutnya,

"Kenapa… Ibu sendiri… yang tidak memiliki gaya rambut **gurita** di antara kita bertiga…?"

.

.

Dan Gokudera—dan G. yang 'tidak sengaja' menguping—pun dengan senantiasa terjatuh dengan pose yang tidak elit.

4. Festival

"Silakan,"

Gokudera mengambil sekotak takoyaki panas yang baru saja ia beli di festival. Memakannya selagi hangat; rasanya buat lidah joget-joget loh.

(… kenapa jadi promosi? Sudahlah, abaikan.)

Sambil berjalan, melihat ke segala arah, mencari _stand_ yang barangkali menarik perhatiannya. Dan, ketemu—_stand _menembak. _Stand _langganan si gurita bersaudara itu.

… Dan benar saja, ketika Gokudera mencoba menghampiri _stand _itu, kakaknya juga berada di sana.

"Kau di sini juga ternyata, Kakak Bodoh."

G. yang sebelumnya mengfokusklan penglihatannya ke benda yang akan menjadi targetnya pun menoleh ke arah Gokudera, "Kau juga datang sekarang, eh, Hayato? Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"

Gokudera menorehkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Heh, aku tak akan takut, Kakak Bodoh," Gokudera menaikkan lengan bajunya, "kalau aku mendapatkan 3 benda yang kuinginkan dengan 3 kali tembak, aku menang."

"Terserah kau, saja," G. ikut tersenyum, "biar kupegangi takoyaki-mu itu. Sekalian aku minta satu,"

Gokudera menyerahkan takoyaki-nya ke G. dan memegang senapannya—mengarahkannya ke target yang ia tuju.

—Sayangnya takkan berjalan semulus yang Gokudera harapkan karena salah satu musuh (sekaligus teman) yang suka mengganggunya datang.

"Kufufufufu, ke _stand _menembak seperti biasanya eh, keluarga gurita?"

Baru satu kalimat, dan Gokudera sudah merasa panas.

"Dan oya?" Mukuro mengalihkan perhatian ke sekotak takoyaki yang dibawa G., "Memakan saudara sendiri eh, G.-san, Gokudera?"

Dan sekarang, Gokudera merasakan tensi darahnya naik.

"Tch," Gokudera mengeluarkan beberapa buah petasan—err, dinamit dari yukata-nya, "kubunuh kau, Nanas Bodoh!" lalu mengganti pusat perhatiannya kepada Mukuro.

"Hayato," G. menautkan alisnya, "dinamit itu—kali ini kuijinkan kau memakainya."

"Tak perlu kau bilang pun, aku akan memakainya, Bodoh!" mengarahkan senapannya kea rah targetnya—yang tidak lain adalah Mukuro, jangan lupa menambahkan pelurunya yang sudah diganti dengan dinamit-dinamit dengan daya ledak 'lumayan' besar itu.

"K-Kufufufufu... kau bercanda, 'kan? G-Gokudera-_chan_?" tanya Mukuro, dengan tatapan _horror_ yang ditujukan ke arah Gokudera.

G. hanya memberikan respon dengan menundukkan kepala dan dengan sedikit berbicara, "Mukuro Rokudo. Berhati-hatilah. Adikku memiliki sifat yang sama temperamennya denganku—dan mempunyai kemampuan menembak yang hampir setara denganku pula."

Tubuh Mukuro sedikit gemetaran, "K-Kufufufu, a-aku tahu k—"

DOR!

Dan setelah itu hanya ada saksi mata, pelaku dan Tuhan lah yang tahu kelanjutannya.

**ENDS**

* * *

Sayang, saya udah gak bisa buat humor kayak dulu. Penurunan dari Kakak-Beradik yang sebelumnya deh. Semoga disuka deh...tapinya.

—_Omake_… lewat dulu, ya.

.

.

5? Festival… part 2?

"_Nee_, Hayato, G.," panggil sang ibu sambil tersenyum hangat seperti biasa, "lain kali, kalau kalian ke festival, jangan lupa membelikan Ibu takoyaki, ya."

Dan itu membuat kakak-beradik itu bingung secara serentak. Tapi anehnya, senyum ibu mereka semakin melebar.

"Ibu tahu, setiap kalian ke festival, kalian tidak pernah lupa membeli takoyaki," lalu mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum, "dan itu kan…"

.

"… yang membuat **rambut** kalian mirip **gurita**?"

KREK.

.

Rasanya ada yang pecah di diri mereka. Mendengar '**gurita'—**kata **tabu** itu**—**diucapkan oleh sang ibu tercinta sendiri.

.

"Nah, jadi supaya rambut Ibu mirip kalian, Ibu juga mau sering makan takoyaki. Pasti asik kalau kita sekeluarga memiliki gaya rambut kemb—"

"Kalau dengan alasan itu, tidak akan **pernah **kami belikan," ucap kedua anak, tegas.

"Eeeh?"

Dan suasana rumah mereka hening seharian setelah kata-kata terakhir sang bunda.

.

.

**~Omake ENDS.**

* * *

Ah, dengan ini beneran selesai deh. _Anyone, mind to __**review**__?_


End file.
